


Can Heaven Save Me Now?

by DidiNyx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels, Child Care, Eventual Romance, Family/Friendship - Freeform, Guardian Angel AU, Heaven & Hell, Kindness, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Magic, Philip is precious, Precious, Protection, Shortish fic, Spiritual, baby philip hamilton - Freeform, i dont know how else to tag, lams references, laurens the guardian angel to philip, like REALLY long distance, not really religious besdies the heaven/hell part really, parenting, philip hamilton protection program, prompt, updating eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: He tried to scream out or at least whimper, but there was nothing. He himself couldn't think of anything except for the pain.Then it was over, and he saw black.





	Can Heaven Save Me Now?

Laurens remembered finding himself looking at the child, confused. He was only a toddler, no older than about three. He had Laurens's brown eyes, freckles, and dark hair. Something about the precious kid was unnerving to him, as if there was one detail he'd been missing, but he couldn't quite identify it. But as soon as he saw the child, one thing was clear: He had to be protected.

 

Laurens was still getting used to Heaven. It really wasn't too fun. The glory of Heaven and all the stories he had heard didn't match up for what is really was. Or, at least, how it was without the light and spark of his life, Alex. There were many nice people, but everything kind of seemed to remind him that he wasn't on earth with Lafayette, Mulligan, Burr...with Alex. Most of the time he wandered around, painted, caught up with dead relatives...but mostly kept an eye on everyone down below.

But one day he came across this door. Nothing special—just a wooden door with a keyhole. The odd thing? There was nothing behind it, so it seemed, just endless amounts of fluffy white clouds. He had nothing else to do, so he opened the door with curiosity. The next thing he knew, he was falling down through the stars.

At first it was dark, so he feared he took an unexpected turn into Hell. But that wasn't possible, right? Shouldn't Heaven have some type of magical barrier that kept the good away from the sinners? He at least hoped so.

He then discovered the violet, blue, silvery patterns all mixing into one masterpiece. He saw the stars. _Then_ he knew he wasn't in Hell. There's no way there were such beautiful, elegant, shining, hopeful stars in Hell. They were amazing, but it made his heart ache as he remembered his dear friend Alexander constantly referring to his freckles as the constellations, like they were the greatest blessing he could ever have. That made Laurens want to sob.

That pain quickly ebbed as a new, sudden pain shot through his body. He realized many beautiful but sharp, burning stars were hitting him as he fell into the unknown abyss of colors. They clung to him with no mercy, covering every part of him until the only image he saw was a blur of angelic white, every single part of him feeling like he'd been set aflame. He tried to scream out or at least whimper, but there was nothing. He himself couldn't think of anything except for the pain.

Then it was over, and he saw black.

 

Laurens awoke, unaware of where he was and what had happened. He tried to get up from the hardground, but pain shot through him, making him wish he _had_ truly forgotten the experience. Once his vision came back, he forced himself up with all his strength and looked around, confused. This wasn't Heaven. It sure wasn't Hell. Actually, it looked quite familiar...   

  _It can't be!_ Laurens thought. Yet here he was, on earth.

 _Wait..._ where _on earth??_

He looked around, frightened. _What if someone sees me? How am I gonna explain to them I'm not dead? Wait, that's it! What if there's someone here I know—_

He tried not to get his hopes up, but he was determined to find someone from his past life. Anybody would do, really.

His thoughts were interrupted as a high-pitched cry ran through his thoughts, making his head ache. His pulse sped up. _Is someone hurt?_ The cry sounded suspiciously like a child—specifically, a baby. _Oh no...What if the kid's hurt?_

He quickly raced to the sound of the cries. "Hello? Baby? Um, little kid? Where are ya? I'm here! Hold on!" That probably wasn't helpful if the kid was a newborn, but it didn't matter. Laurens was desperate to find the kid. He didn't even know why. He just felt it calling him—a sense that told him this was what he had to do.

He came across a small crib in a back room that was surprisingly empty. In fact, as he raced upstairs, no other person was seen. _That's odd...Who would leave their kid?_

He glanced down and... _Wow._

The kid looked gorgeous, angelic. He had soft, playful eyes, curly brown hair and a dash of freckles across his cheeks and nose. Laurens gasped. This kid looked so similar to himself...

His heart was full of joy when the kid briefly stopped crying and glanced up with Laurens, a look of awe in his eyes.

Then he started crying again.

"No, shush, shush! I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Laurens put his hand gently on the child's cheek. "Shh," he whispered softly, and the kid stopped crying and looked up into Laurens's eyes, a deep look of trust and compassion shining through.

"Heh," Laurens chuckled. "You're really cute, you know that, kid?"

The kid tried to say something, but it came out as a giggle as he gripped Laurens's hand. Laurens smiled.

"Where's your parents?"

The kid stared at him blankly. _Oh no...What if he is alone?_

"Phillip? Dear, I'm coming," a familiar voice said, but Laurens had no time to think about it, he had to go before he was seen. Laurens smiled one last time at Phillip, and waved.

"Bye...Phillip." The baby waved back, but had a look of utter disappointment in his eyes, starting to cry again.

"No, no—Here, I'll be back, okay? I promise." Laurens found himself slipping away from the reality of the situation, the image of the child still in his mind as he returned to seeing blackness all around.


End file.
